Mysterious Hacker
by rani.amelia83
Summary: Seseorang telah membajak account Jejaring sosial milik Yu, Apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada sang Hacker?
1. Yu's Daily Activity

Mysterious Hacker

Disclaimer:Semua tokoh bukan milik author, melainkan semua karakter persona milik Atlus, author hanya memiliki cerita ini

A/N: Yu, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko sudah kelas 3 SMA sedangkan Naoto, Kanji, dan Rise sudah kelas 2 SMA. Teddie masuk ke Yasogami High dan menduduki kelas 3. juga, terdapat beberapa karakter buatan Author sendiri.

Please Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Yu's Daily Activity

Enam bulan sejak kekalahan Izanami Yomotsu Hirasaka di dan dunia dalam TV sudah kembali seperti semula, Teddie terkadang berada di dalam TV atau bermain ke Inaba. Ia terkadang menginap di Junes bersama Yosuke atau menemani Nanako di kediaman Dojima, jika ayah dari gadis itu belum pulang dari penyelidikan.

Investigation Team yang mereka bentuk sudah resmi bubar disaat hari kepulangan sang leader mereka Yu Narukami dari Inaba, karena masa transfernya sudah habis disana. ia kembali ke kota besar tempat ia berasal.

Sekarang para mantan anggota Investigation Team, sudah seperti layaknya anak SMA kelas 3. mereka Belajar dan bermain bersama. mereka juga selalu berkomunikasi dengan baik walaupun mereka tidak terikat dalam satu organisasi yang sama seperti dulu. namun, mereka tetap berkomunikasi seperti saat mereka masih berstatus anggota Investigation Team dibawah pimpinan Yu Narukami

Yu memang selalu memegang prinsip untuk menjaga komunikasi, ia berpendapat bahwa komunikasi dapat menghubungkan dan menyatukan mereka semua dalam organisasi yang membantu polisi untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan misterius di Inaba itu. oleh karena itu, sampai sekarang mereka tetap menjaga komunikasi dan hubungan mereka di Inaba.

Bagaimana dengan Yu? ya, dia sekarang berada di salah satu kota besar di Jepang. ia hanya dapat berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya di Inaba sesekali dengan menggunakan media sosial online. seperti Facebook, Twitter, dan sebagainya. Namun ia jarang melakukan itu karena ia sibuk dalam kehidupan barunya. sebagai seorang pewaris perusahaan besar milik orang tuanya, Yu benar-benar di didik dengan ketat agar dapat menjadi pemimpin yang baik dalam mengurusi perusahaan nantinya.

Sebenarnya, tidak sulit untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin bagi Yu, mengingat bahwa ia pernah menjadi 'Leader' Investigation Team di Inaba dalam waktu yang cukup lama. walaupun ia hanya memimpin tujuh orang temannya, tapi itu sudah menjadi pengalaman yang membantu Yu untuk menentukan sikapnya saat sedang memimpin.

Yu memang satu-satunya anak dari orangtuanya yang dapat diandalkan oleh mereka, selain kepribadian Yu yang memang sudah mandiri dan disiplin dari awalnya, sebelum ia memimpin Investigation Team. Ia juga berhasil membuktikan bahwa itu merupakan Kepribadiannya dengan ia berhasil bertahan di Inaba tanpa kedua orang tuannya, selain itu Yu juga penuh kharisma. ia dihormati di sekolahnya karena ia merupakan juara akademik seluruh sekolah tersebut.

ia juga sering pernah posisi Kapten dalam eskul basketnya di Inaba, menggantikan Posisi Kou yang waktu itu sedang cidera. sekarang, ia menjadi kapten tetap di eskul Basketnya.

setelah pulang dari sekolah, Yu langsung melakukan latihan kepemimpinan yang diadakan oleh sang ayah yang berlangsung bisa sampai pukul tujuh sampai sembilan malam, ibunya hanya memasak makanan dan membuatkan minuman saat mereka sedang istirahat.

ia memiliki banyak hubungan dengan orang-orang sekitarnya, sekarang ia digosipkan berpacaran dengan salah empat siswi terkenal di sekolahannya. Namun Yu hanya menanggapinya dengan kepala dingin, ia tidak langsung marah. akan tetapi ia meminta orang-orang yang mendengar berita tersebut meneliti nilai kebenaran informasi tersebut.

Setelah ia mencari siapa sumber berita tersebut, ternyata itu adalah Soume Jr. orang yang paling memusuhinya, namun sekali lagi Yu hanya meminta pemulihan nama baiknya, karena ia tidak se 'Playboy' yang diberitakan Soume.

Yu juga hampir selalu menjadi peringkat tertinggi di kelasnya, ia hanya kalah sekali dari sepuluh Ujian oleh Shizuka Murasaki, pemegang juara di sekolah itu dari dulu di awal tahunnya di sekolah itu. Yu kemudian dikabarkan dekat dengannya, namun kali ini ia tidak menyangkalnya.

Sampai suatu saat ia putus karena ia mengetahui bahwa Shizuka telah berpacaran juga denga Soume Jr. Yu bukan tipe orang yang memilih-milih orang, tapi ia tak ingin dibilang sebagai 'Penyebab' jika suatu saat nanti hubungan mereka ada masalah dan sampai putus.

Yu juga aktif dalam kegiatan kesiswaan, sebagai contoh ia menjadi dewan perwakilan kelasnya jika OSIS mengadakan diskusi dengan seluruh kelas di sekolah itu.

Ia juga pernah mendatangi kuil yang angker menurut berita, ia bersama Suetz menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan keangkeran di kawasan kuil itu.

Menurut teman-teman sekolahannya, Yu itu sosok yang tenang dan kalem. ia juga bukan orang yang heboh seperti kebanyakan siswa pria di kelasnya. juga bukan orang yang suka menggangu kesenangan orang lain dan bukan orang yang mudah menunjukkan ekspresi hatinya kepada orang lain

Yu menikmati seluruh kegiatannya disana. ia menjalani semuanya dengan bahagia.


	2. The First Hack

Mysterious Hacker

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik author, Yu dan kawan-kawannya adalah milik atlus, Tapi author hanya memiliki cerita ini

A/N: Yu, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko sudah kelas 3 SMA sedangkan Naoto, Kanji, dan Rise sudah kelas 2 SMA. Teddie masuk ke Yasogami High dan menduduki kelas 3. juga, terdapat beberapa karakter buatan Author sendiri.

Please Enjoy

Chapter 2: Hack yang pertama

Pada suatu hari, sekitar pukul sembilan malam, Yu baru sampai ke apartemennya setelah melakukan latihan kepemimpinannya dari ayahnya. Yu yang menyadari hari itu merupakan malam minggu, memutuskan untuk tidur lebih malam dari biasanya berhubung besok ia libur dari segala kegiatan.(termaksud latihan dengan ayahnya tersebut).

Yu teringat akan E-mail yang dikirimkan Yosuke kepadanya tadi siang, ia hanya sempat melihat siapa pengirimnya namun belum sempat melihat apa isinya, Yu pun membuka E-mail tersebut.

"Yo,_ partner_ apa kabar? bagaimana sekolahmu? apa kau sedang sibuk? karena sekarang malam minggu, bagaimana kalau kita _chattingan_ di Facebook? ku-tunggu sekitar jam setengah sepuluhan, ya? karena aku harus menunggu hingga Junes tutup terlebih dahulu? sekian dulu ya partner." begitu isi E-mail yang ia dapatkan.

Yu hanya tersenyum saat membaca E-Mail itu, orang itu...Yosuke Hanamura tidak berubah dari saat ia berada di-inaba hingga sekarang saat ia sudah meninggalkan Inaba, Yu kemudian membalas E-Mail tersebut.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa membalasnya sekarang Yosuke. Aku sibuk sekali hari ini hingga aku tidak menyadari ada E-Mail darimu. Baiklah, usulmu itu bagus juga untuk_ refreshing_ di malam minggu kita mengobrol lewat grup saja. ajak mantan anggota _Investigation Team_ yang lain, ya?" begitu balasnya kepada _partner-_nya selama diinaba tersebut.

Di Inaba, Yosuke hampir frustasi karena sampai sekarang E-Mailnya belum dibalas oleh mantan _Leader-_nya tersebut. apa ia sudah melupakannya? tidak, Yu bukan orang seperti itu. disaat pikiran Yosuke sedang tidak tenang tersebut, ia menerima E-Mail yang menenangkan pikirannya.

E-Mail yang dari tadi ditunggunya, Ya. E-Mail dari Yu Narukami.

ia membaca pesan yang disampaikan Yu dalam E-Mail itu, perasaan senang menghampiri hatinya. ia pun segera mengirimkan E-Mail ke teman-temannya seperti permintaan Yu tadi.

Jam setengah sembilan kemudian, Yu Mengaktifkan laptopnya dan mulai membuka _Account_ facebook miliknya, lalu membuka Grup _Investigation_ _team_ yang dibentuknya sebelum meninggalkan Inaba.

**Yu Narukami.**

Konbanwa mina-san, ada yang sudah On?

**Yosuke Hanamura.**

Aku ada disini.

**Chie Satonaka.**

On.

**Yukiko Amagi.**

On, Yu-kun

**Kanji Tatsumi.**

Siap, Senpai!

**Teddie.**

Sensei!

**Rise Kujikawa.**

Senpai? Long time no see.

**Naoto Shirogane.**

Apa kabar, Senpai?

**Yu Narukami.**

Baik, bagaimana kabar kalian?

**Yosuke Hanamura.**

Tidak ada masalah.

**Rise Kujikawa.**

watashi wa genki desu.

**Teddie.**

Kabar teddie baik sensei, Rise-chan! tadi kau pake bahasa Inggris sekarang pake bahasa Jepang. ganti-ganti bahasa saja kau Ini?!

**Rise Kujikawa.**

Masalah?

**Teddie.**

Enggak terlalu sih.

**Yukiko Amagi.**

Baik.

**Chie Satonaka.**

Tidak, maaf aku akan Off. aku lagi sakit.

Chie Off.

**Kanji Tatsumi.**

Aku sedang Full power, senpai.

**Naoto Shirogane.**

Dia sedang bersemangat senpai, kabarku baik-baik saja.

**Yu Narukami.**

Baguslah, senang mendengarnya.

**Yosuke Hanamura.**

Cewek seperti Chie bisa sakit juga...mengejutkan.

**Naoto Shirogane**.

Walau bagaimanapun ia tetap manusia, Yosuke-senpai.

**Yukiko Amagi.**

Betul itu.

**Yosuke Hanamura.**

habis, jika sedang marah...ia terlihat seperti bukan manusia...tetapi sesuatu yang berbentuk manusia.

**Yu Narukami.**

Kalau begitu jangan bikin dia marah, atau shadownya muncul kembali.

**Yosuke Hanamura.**

APA!?

**Naoto Shirogane.**

Ada-ada saja kau ini, Yu-Senpai.

**Teddie.**

Siapa dulu, Sensei-nya Teddie gitu loh.

**Rise Kujikawa.**

Tingkat kepintaranmu dan Yu-Senpai beda jauh Ted, kau jauh dibawahnya.

**Teddie.**

Huaa...Rise-chan Jahat!

Teddie Off.

**Yosuke Hanamura.**

Dua Off.

**Yu Narukami.**

Kegiatan Kalian Enak?

**Yosuke Hanamura.**

Ya, Semuanya seru.

**Yukiko Amagi.**

Ya.

**Rise Kujikawa.**

Aku sudah kembali ke London, dan semuanya melelahkan.

**Yu Narukami.**

Kau sudah tidak di Inaba?

**Rise Kujikawa.**

Ya.

**Yu Narukami.**

Cobalah untuk menikmatinya, kegiatanku juga melelahkan.

**Rise Kujikawa.**

Ok, Senpai.

**Naoto Shirogane.**

Whoa...Lihat jam berapa sekarang.

**Kanji Tatsumi.**

11.45 PM?

**Naoto Shirogane.**

Sudah terlalu malam, aku off dulu.

Naoto Off.

**Rise Kujikawa.**

Aku Juga.

Rise Off.

**Yosuke Hanamura.**

_Damn_...kenapa waktu harus begitu cepat jika sedang dalam suasana yang menyenangkan?

Yukiko Off.

**Kanji tatsumi.**

Dia off tanpa mengatakan apa pun? dasar...

Kanji Off.

**Yu Narukami**

Sepertinya semua sudah off, ayo_ partner_. kita juga.

**Yosuke Hanamura.**

Okay...

Yu dan Yosuke Off.

Yu lalu mematikan laptopnya kemudian ia tidur.

Keesokan harinya.

Yu pergi ke mall bersama teman-temannya (Bukan anggota IT) Ia menghabiskan waktu liburan disana seharian dengan kebahagiaan dan kebersamaaan.

kemalaman harinya, jam sepuluh malam. Yu kembali ke apartemennya Lalu menghidupkan laptopnya dan hendak mengaktifkan _Account_ Facebooknya. namun, walau E-mail dan sandinya sudah ia masukkan dengan benar berkali-kali. _account-_nya tetap tidak terbuka.

"Apa yang teradi?", tanya Yu kemudian mengutak-ngatik laptopnya berkali-kali namun hasilnya tetap sama, _account-_nya tetap tidak terbuka.

"Jangan-jangan...ini yang namanya _hacker_? mereka meng-_hack_ account facebook-ku?", tanya Yu kepada dirinya sendiri dengan cemas.

Review?


	3. Another Hack

Mysterious Hacker

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik author, Yu dan kawan-kawannya adalah milik atlus, Tapi author hanya memiliki cerita ini

A/N: Yu, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko sudah kelas 3 SMA sedangkan Naoto, Kanji, dan Rise sudah kelas 2 SMA. Teddie masuk ke Yasogami High dan menduduki kelas 3. juga, terdapat beberapa karakter buatan Author sendiri.

Please Enjoy

Chapter 3: Another Hack

Yu terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa Account facebook miliknya telah di-Hack seseorang. ia sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan siapa yang telah melakukannya karena, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah memiliki masalah kepada setiap orang yang dikenalnya.

Kesal? Ya, tentu itu yang dirasakan Yu saat ini. dia baru saja kehilangan media penghiburnya disaat kegiatannya yang menumpuk dan kehilangan media untuk berkomunikasi dengan semua teman-temannya di-Inaba secara bersamaan.

Yu yang sedang Emosi, hampir saja melemparkan laptopnya keluar jendela. Akan tetapi, ia teringat ucapan ayahnya ketika ia sedang melatihnya, "Sebagai seorang pemimpin, kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu. pikirkan jalan keluar dari suatu masalah dengan kepala dingin.". Yu mengikuti perkataan itu dan mencoba berfikir siapa kira-kira yang meng-hack facebooknya.

Menurut ilmu yang diketahui Yu, bahwa seseorang yang dapat meng-hack facebook seseorang jika ia mengetahui alamat E-Mail dari orang yang bersangkutan. Siapa kira-kira yang mengetahui alamat E-Mailnya?

"Apakah mungkin teman-temanku di Inaba yang melakukannya?" Tanya Yu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa orang-orang yang mengetahui Alamat E-Mailnya hanya teman-temannya diInaba, ia memberitahu mereka saat ia hendak pergi dari Inaba untuk dapat berkomunikasi melalui E-Mail.

Setelah lama berfikir, Yu hanya mendapatkan jalan buntu. ia tidak mau menuduh teman lamanya begitu saja, namun ia juga tidak tahu siapa selain mereka yang mengetahui alamat E-Mailnya. mungkinkah teman dari teman-temannya itu? mereka yang iseng melakukannya?

Pusing memikirkan hal itu, Yu memutuskan untuk memainkan _Twitter_. ia kemudian menulis sebuah _Tweet_ di jejaring sosial tersebut.

"Damn...Facebook milikku _Error,_ menyebalkan." begitu tulisnya disana kemudian langsung mematikan account dan laptopnya, kemudian ia tidur karena besok akan ada latihan basket untuk kejuaraan tingkat kota.

Keesokan harinya, ia bangun dengan semangat baru kemudian bersiap untuk berangkat. Setelah sampai, Yu berlatih bersama anggota tim lainnya dan sang pelatih hingga sore hari, setelah latihan Yu bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya, Shizuka.

"Hi, Yu-kun." Sapa Shizuka saat mereka berpapasan, "Hai juga." Jawab Yu, "Habis apa kau?" tanya Shizuka, "Latihan basket." Jawab Yu. Shizuka hanya mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Baiklah semoga harimu menyenangkan." Katanya, Yu hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka saling menjauh karena mereka menuju arah yang berbeda.

Shizuka kemudian melirik lagi ke Yu, "Yu." Panggilnya, Yu berbalik badan dan menatapnya, akan tetapi, betapa terkejutnya Yu ketika ia menyadari bahwa Shizuka seperti memiliki 'kekuatan' yang ia miliki, "Kuharap kau tidak menyesali semua yang kau lakukan, semua yang kau pilih." pesannya dengan senyum yang mengerikan. Yu hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengangguk.

Di apartement, Yu hanya duduk di sofa miliknya setelah mandi, hari ini ia tidak melakukan latihan kepemimpinan karena Ayahnya sedang pergi ke luar negeri, senang, akan tetapi ia sekarang hanya dapat membuka _Twitter-_nya.

Yu kemudian melihat E-Mail kemudian ia mengetahui bahwa ia menerima E-Mail dari Yosuke, "Kudengar _Facebook_ milikmu kena Hack,_ Partner_?" tanyanya dalam E-Mail tersebut, Yu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia atau siapapun dapat melihat tweetnya dan mengetahui bahwa facebooknya kena hack dari seseorang.

"Ya, memang. Jadi aku sudah tidak bisa mengobrol dengan kalian di grup Investigation Team, maaf. setidaknya sampai aku membuat Account baru." Jawab Yu kepada Yosuke. tapi ia tetap heran, mengapa facebooknya bisa ke hack padahal ia tidak pernah salah memasukkan _password_-nya?

Yu kemudian berfikir untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya _Hacker_ facebooknya ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengabari kawan-kawannya mengenai rencana ini melalui twitter, ia pun lalu membuka laptopnya dan mengaktifkan twitter miliknya.

Tapi...

Yu kembali mengalami kekecewaan, Lagi-lagi Account miliknya di hack seseorang. setelah Account Facebooknya, sekarang Account Twitternya yang kena Hack.

setelah melihat kalender, Yu senang karena mulai besok adalah liburan musim panas, ia berencana ke Inaba untuk membicarakan hal ini kepada teman-temannya.

Yu lalu mengaktifkan Yahoo! messenger untuk meng E-mail teman-temannya dengan maksud mengabari mereka dengan rencana yang dibuatnya itu.

To:** Yosuke_Hanamura**,** C-Satonaka_Kungfu**,**Amagi_Yukiko** , **KanjiT_Textile, Teddie_Smooth**, **Rise Risette,** **Shirogane_DetectivePrince.**

Aku akan kesana besok, aku ingin membicarakan tentang Hacker yang menghack Facebookku. sekarang ia menghack Twitter milikku.

From:** Yu_Narukami  
**

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari teman-temannya, Yu kemudian keluar dari Yahoo dan mematikan Laptopnya, kemudian ia menyiapkan segala sesuatu ia perlu bawa besok ke Inaba, setelah itu ia pergi tidur.


	4. Special Investigation Squad

Mysterious Hacker

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik author, Yu dan kawan-kawannya adalah milik atlus, Tapi author hanya memiliki cerita ini

A/N: Yu, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko sudah kelas 3 SMA sedangkan Naoto, Kanji, dan Rise sudah kelas 2 SMA. Teddie masuk ke Yasogami High dan menduduki kelas 3. juga, terdapat beberapa karakter buatan Author sendiri.

Sebelumnya, Author mohon maaf atas Keterlambatan Update FF ini, Sebenarnya konsepnya sudah ada, Namun karena Author sedang dalam hari Ujian, Maka Author harus Fokus dan tidak sempat mengupdate FF ini.

Sekedar Informasi, Author membuat karakter sendiri dalam FF ini, Yaitu:

-Shizuka Murasaki: Mantan Pacar Yu.

-Takeshi Narukami: Ayah dari Yu.

-Inoue Shiza: Ibu dari Yu.

Baiklah, Sekian Informasi yang dapat Author sampaikan,

Please Enjoy the Story

Chapter 4: Special Investigation Squad

Akibat hack yang menimpa Yu berkelanjutan, Maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Inaba pada liburan Musim Panas kali ini. Setelah menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan, Yu Pamit kepada orangtuanya.

"Aku pergi dulu ke Inaba, ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan." Ujar Yu kepada Ayah-Ibunya, "Kau juga kangen terhadap teman-temanmu disana, kan?" Tanya Takeshi, Yu terdiam Sejenak lalu menyadari perkataan ayahnya benar, "Iya Juga sih...Pokoknya aku pergi dulu, Ya?" "Bersenang-senanglah dan Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesan Inoue sebelum Yu pergi meninggalkan Rumahnya.

Yu kemudian menuju Stasiun Kereta untuk pergi menuju Inaba, Ia memasuki kereta dan ia menikmati MP3 yang baru saja dibelikan Takeshi kepadanya tiga hari yang lalu.

Sesampai Di Inaba, ia disambut oleh seluruh teman-temannya, keluarga Nanako dan Dojima tidak mengetahui kedatangan Yu karena ia merahasiakannya, agar menjadi kejutan bagi Mereka.

Kemudian mereka semua pergi ke tempat favorit mereka untuk berkumpul, yaitu Junes Food Court, disana Yu membuka pembicaraan mengenai hal yang menyebabkan ia datang kemari.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya yang membajak akun milikku." Ujar Yu kepada para mantan anggota Investigation Team tersebut, "Yang pasti bukan kami." Jawab Yosuke.

"Aku tahu, seseorang yang mengetahui E-Mail milikku tetapi bukan kalian." Balas Yu kepada Yosuke, Yosuke hanya tersenyum kemudian melemparkan pandangan ke Naoto.

"Sebaiknya kita selidiki dulu kasus ini." Respon Naoto setelah di tatap oleh Yosuke, "Aku juga berfikir seperti itu, Oleh karena itu aku butuh bantuan kalian." Jawab Yu kemudian ia mengambil kacamata miliknya.

"Ooh...kau masih menyimpannya, senpai?" tanya Rise kepada Yu setelah ia melihat kacamata yang menjadi ciri khas Investigation Team, karena mereka semua (Kecuali Teddie) memakai kacamata itu ketika di TV World.

"Ya, ini kenang-kenanganku bersama kalian." Ujar Yu, "Lalu apa maksudmu mengeluarkan itu?" Tanya Yosuke, "Kita akan membentuk organisasi lagi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini selama musim panas, bagaimana?" Tanya Yu kepada semua teman-temannya disana.

"Jadi maksud Sensei, Investigation team dibentuk kembali?" Teddie sekarang yang bertanya, Yu menggeleng kemudian menatap mereka semua satu per satu, "Investigation Team adalah organisasi yang dulu dibentuk untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan disini." Ujar Yu, "Kita tidak bisa menggunakan nama itu karena sekarang yang kita selidiki bukanlah kasus pembunuhan seperti dulu, jika kasus yang kita hadapi sama seperti dulu maka kita tidak akan mengubah nama Investigation Team." Terang Yu lebih lanjut kepada teman-temannya.

"Jadi, apa nama organisasi kita sekarang ini, Yu-kun?" Tanya Yukiko kepada Pria berambut perak tersebut, Yu menatap Yukiko sebentar, ia tidak berbicara apapun sekitar lima menit hingga akhirnya ia kembali berbicara.

"Sebelumnya, Aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada kalian...Apakah kalian setuju akan membantuku dengan rencana membentuk organisasi baru?" Tanya Yu kepada mereka dengan dibalas Yosuke, "Tentu saja, Iya kan?" Jawab Yosuke diikuti Anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

Wajah Yu kemudian menjadi cerah, senyuman terdapat diwajahnya, "_Arigatou_, Kalian memang teman-teman terbaik yang pernah ku temui." Jawab Yu disambut tepukan di pundaknya, "Tenang, kita akan selalu membantumu dimanapun dan kapanpun, _partner._" Balas Yosuke disambut anggukan Seluruh mantan anggota Investigation Team yang ada disana.

Chie kemudian berbicara kepada mereka, "Um...aku ingin memperjelas pertanyaan Yukiko, Jadi apa nama organisasi kita sekarang Yu-Kun?" Tanyanya kepada Yu, namun bukannya Yu yang menjawab tetapi Rise, "Galaxy Emperor...hehehe..." Yosuke terkejut dengan nama itu, "Hei, itu Film kesukaanku tahu!" Protesnya. Chie yang semula menatap Yu jadi menatap Rise.

Yu akhirnya memutuskan Nama organisasi mereka yang baru, "S.I.S" Jawabnya, "Singkat sekali, apa itu senpai?" Tanya Kanji. "Itu singkatan?" Naoto yang bertanya kali ini, Yu mengangguk kemudian menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"S.I.S Adalah singkatan dari _Special Investigation Squad._" Terang Yu kepada mereka, "Itu nama yang bagus, _partner_." Respon Yosuke terhadap nama yang diberikan Oleh Yu tersebut, Yu hanya tersenyum, ia memang sudah merencanakan nama ini sejak dulu, sejak saat baru Facebooknya saja yang kena hack.

"Sekarang masalah baru." Teddie tiba-tiba berkata dan mengejutkan seluruh yang ada disana, "Apalagi?" Tanya Yosuke kepada Teddie, "Untuk S.I.S Ini, Siapa yang memegang kekuasaan pemimpin?" Tanya Teddie, "Maksudnya, siapa _Leader_nya, huh?" tanya Yosuke, Teddie mengangguk.

Mereka akhirnya kembali berdiskusi hingga akhirnya, Yosuke berkata, "Yu Narukami...Masih Inginkah kau menjadi leader kami?" Tanya Yosuke kepada mantan Leader Investigation Team tersebut, Yu terkejut dengan keputusan ini, namun ia hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah...Jika semuanya setuju." Jawab Yu, "Baiklah, Bagaimana semuanya?" Tanya Yosuke, "OK!" Teriak mereka bersamaan sambil mengangguk. Yu resmi kembali menjadi Ketua di organisasi yang ia ciptakan bersama teman-temannya di Inaba.

Akhirnya, Yu sang ketua baru, membuka pidato cepatnya, "Dengan ini...Saya Yu Narukami, akan memimpin kembali organisasi yang dibentuk oleh para siswa Yasogami High di Inaba, yaitu Special Investigation Squad dalam kasus penyelidikan pembajakan Jejaring Sosial milik saya pribadi." Disambut oleh tepuk tangan dan hiruk-pikuk anggota lainnya, maka S.I.S akan dipimpin oleh Yu Narukami.

Ya, memang agak singkat, karena chapter ini hanya menjelaskan proses terbentuknya Organisasi S.I.S, Investigasi sesungguhnya akan diadakan di chapter selanjutnya, sedang dalam proses, mohon ditunggu.

Adakah Review di Chapter ini?


	5. Investigation

Mysterious Hacker

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik author, Yu dan kawan-kawannya adalah milik atlus, Tapi author hanya memiliki cerita ini

A/N: Yu, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko sudah kelas 3 SMA sedangkan Naoto, Kanji, dan Rise sudah kelas 2 SMA. Teddie masuk ke Yasogami High dan menduduki kelas 3. juga, terdapat beberapa karakter buatan Author sendiri.

Sebelumnya, Author mohon maaf atas Keterlambatan Update FF ini, Sebenarnya konsepnya sudah ada, Namun karena Author dihadapkan pada tugas yang menumpuk, Maka Author harus Fokus dan tidak sempat mengupdate FF ini.

Kemudian, Author ingin menyampaikan terimakasih yang sangat kepada Sp-cs dan 152cm yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya, Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Baik, untuk akhir kata, Author mengucapkan selamat membaca.

Chapter 5: Investigation

Yu dan kawan-kawannya resmi membuat organisasi baru, yaitu S.I.S untuk menggantikan Investigation Team. akan tetapi, Posisi ketua tetap berada di tangan Yu Narukami, mereka memulai penyelidikan mereka pada kasus pembajakan account milik Yu, ini.

"Kita harus memikiran siapa yang kira-kira ada dibelakang ini semua, senpai." Ujar Naoto kepada sang ketua berambut keperakan tersebut, "Masalahnya kita tidak mengetahui, siapa musuhmu itu." Lanjutnya.

Yu berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbicara, menjawab pertanyaan Naoto, "Kalau musuh yang terang-terangan, aku tidak punya. akan tetapi orang yang dendam padaku, aku mungkin ada."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat aku berada di kota, ada seorang Gadis yang menyatakan bahwa dia suka kepadaku."

Yosuke mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yu tersebut, dia sama sekali punya bayangan apa hubungannya hali itu dengan semua ini.

"Lalu kau menolaknya?" Kanji menyela perkataan Yu yang belum terselesaikan tersebut, "Tidak, apa yang membuatmu berfikiran begitu?" Yu balik bertanya kepada Kanji, Sementara Kanji hanya tersenyum.

"Hal yang paling membuat cewek dendam kepada kita adalah ketika saat mereka menyatakan cintanya kepada kita, lalu kita menolaknya, senpai."

Yu terdiam mendengar jawaban Kanji, Shizuka Murasaki...itu adalah gadis yang menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yu, dan ia pun menerimanya. jadi, apa hal itu penyebab ia melakukan ini? jelas tidak! berarti bukan dia pelakunya.

"Lalu, kalau begitu kau menerimanya?" Tanya Yosuke kepada pria yang merupakan partnernya tersebut, Yu mengangguk kepada partner berabut kecoklatan tersebut, kemudian diikuti pertanyaan Rise.

"Kalau begitu, Senpai Sudah punya pacar!? yah, tidak heran sih...kan Senpai itu orangnya _Cool_ banget, Rise jadi iri..." Rise berkata demikian kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, melihat itu, Yu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan

"Aku memang menerimanya, akan tetapi...aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak cocok dengan diriku, maka aku sudah memutuskannya."

Begitu Yu selesai memberikan penjelasan, Kanji langsung bereaksi mendengarnya.

"Ha, Disitu penyebabnya Senpai!"

Yu menatap Kanji dengan tatapan aneh, yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'apa maksudmu, kanji'

Menyadari tatapan dari Senpainya tersebut, Kanji menjelaskan maksud perkataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan kepada mereka

"Begini, dia dendam kepadamu, karena kau telah memutuskan untuk putus darinya, Senpai." Terang Kanji singkat, padat, dan jelas. Yosuke kemudian mengeluarkan komentarnya pada pernyataan Kanji tersebut.

"Berarti kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan, bahwa mantan dari partner inilah yang merupakan pelakunya?" Tanyanya dengan mengerutkan keningnya yang menunjukkan keraguannya, "Tapi apa tujuannya?"

"Tapi, dia tidak tahu alamat E-Mailku."

"Ada beberapa cara untuk menyelidikinya, Senpai." Naoto akhirnya berkomentar pada perdebatan itu.

"Berarti, dia adalah orang yang kita curigai?" Teddie kali ini bertanya kepada orang-orang yang sedang berdebat tersebut, Yosuke, Kanji, Naoto, dan Rise mengangguk sedangkan Yu masih bimbang akan keterlibatannya pada kasus ini, karena setahunya, Shizuka adalah orang yang baik.

"Kalau Begitu, kita akan menyelidikinya lebih dulu?" Yukiko akhirnya bertanya kepada mereka, "Sekarang kita harus ke kota." Yosuke juga berkomentar, akhirnya mereka pergi ke kota tempat Yu berada.

Yu dan yang lainnya akhirnya setuju dan kemudian mereka kembali menuju kota besar tempat Yu berada, disana, mereka sepakat akan menyelidiki mantan pacar

"Namanya Shizuka Murasaki, dia seorang yang berada di level yang cukup elit, penampilannya juga elegan."

"Bukankah semua orang di kotamu itu orang-orang elit semua, Yu?" Yosuke meminta penjelasan lebih detail kepada Yu, "Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail tentang dirinya? seperti ciri-ciri fisiknya?"

"Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu, tubuhnya kurang-lebih seperti Yukiko, dan...matanya kecil." Yu kembali memberi penjelasan kepada para anggota S.I.S

Menyadari dari tadi Kanji melihat kearah lain, Rise kemudian mencoba mengubah perhatian Kanji, "Hei! Kau mendengar apa pembicaraan kami tadi?"

"..." Kanji tetap diam, dia tidak membalas perkataan Risee denga satu kata pun, ini jelas membuat Rise Naik darah.

"Kanji, Kau sebenarnya sedang memerhatikan apa sih!? sampai tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu!" omel Rise kepada mantan preman Yasogami tersebut, Kanji kali ini menoleh kearah Rise dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sedang melihat perempuan itu, dia mirip sekali dengan gadis yang ciri-cirinya disebutkan senpai barusan." Jawab Kanji, semua orang pun menoleh ke arah gadis yang dimaksud Kanji, Yosuke menyikut pelan tubuh Yu.

"Apa itu orangnya?" Yosuke bertanya dengan volume suara yang serendah mungkin agar tidak didengar oleh si Gadis, Yu mengangguk, "Ya. akan tetapi, kenapa dia ada disini? apa yang dia lakukan?"

Naoto, yang dari tadi berusaha menganalisis melalui laptopnya, kemudian berbicara kepada mereka, "Senpai, ada status seperti ini di profil milikmu." Ujarnya kepada pria berambut keperakan tersebut, Yu membaca status itu.

"Aku sakit hati kepada dirinya, karena dia sudah seenaknya menelantarkanku...memutuskanku, I HATE YOU!"

Yu mengerutkan keningnya, seingatnya dia tidak pernah menulis status seperti itu, akan tetapi, dia memikirkan penyebab lain, "Ini adalah perkataan yang sama persis ketika aku memutuskannya, ternyata benar...dialah pelakunya."

Dan, tanpa keraguan lagi, seluruh anggota S.I.S Mendekati orang yang tadi dilihat Kanji, begitu mereka berada didekatnya, Gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Halo Shizuka, aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini..." Yu membuka percakapan dengan berusaha tetap dengan bersahabat, seolah tanpa ada masalah apapun.

"A...ah...halo Yu-kun...aku juga tidak menyangka..." Balasnya, dia memerhatikan sekeliling Yu dan melihat para anggota S.I.S, Kemudian dia kembali bertanya, "Si...Siapa mereka...?"

"Mereka teman-temanku, tenang saja mereka baik." Jawab Yu, mendadak, mukanya berubah menjadi sangat serius, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Shizuka hanya menatap Yu heran, "Ya...? apa itu?", "Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Apa kau yang membajak account milikku?" Yu bertanya dengan nada datar akan tetapi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shizuka bertanya heran, "Kami punya buktinya." Yu menunjukkan status yang diberikan Naoto tadi kepada Shizuka, Shizuka hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian menatap mereka tajam.

"Hehehe...sepertinya sudah ketahuan, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku menutupinya...ya, akulah pelakunya!" Shizuka berkata dengan suara yang penuh keyakinan, sehingga tidak ada anggota S.I.S maupun Yu yang ragu dengan pernyataannya.

"Kalau begitu, pelakunya sudah ketahuan...kasus ini selesai." Yu berkata kepada para anggota S.I.S

Yeah, Akhirnya Selesai juga, ini merupakan Chapter terakhir dari cerita ini, akan tetapi tenang saja, akan ada kelanjutannya nanti.

Adakah Review untuk chapter terakhir?


End file.
